The importance of the earliest detection of a rise in the body-temperature of a human being is well known. It is particularly important to detect a rise in temperature of an infant. Typically, when an infant is in the hospital, the infant's body temperature is regularly monitored, commonly utilizing a mercurial or electronic thermometer rectally. Even at home, a parent or caregiver is often asked to verify the body temperature of the infant, again usually rectally. This method of detecting body temperature is unpleasant for both the infant and the caregiver, causing discomfort for the infant and distress for the caregiver.
It is thus desirable to provide a convenient, hygienic and objective means for continuously monitoring the body temperature of an infant.